Kari's 16 and WHAT!
by Stephy-Dearestxxo
Summary: Kari Kamiya and TK Takashi are 16 and one night they get drunk and something happens! But What? READ please and No flames also Review plz I'll give ya a cookie
1. Chapter 1

Kari's 16 And………. WHAT?!

Chapter 1

It had been a stormy night one evening as TK was walking Kari home from their date. It had been four months since they started to date. Davis finally accepted that he and Kari would never be. Anyway, as TK dropped Kari off he told her, "I had a great time with you tonight Kari." Kari replied with that usual girlish tone, "Me too TK Me too." After that they kissed. The next day after school Kari was just about to get on her bus home when TK asked her if she wanted to go out with him and the rest of the digi-destien later that night. "Sure Tk I'd love to go." "Cool, I'll pick you up at 7 o' clock sharp ok?" "Ok See ya then!" Kari said as she got on the bus. Later that night at about 6:45 p.m. Kari was getting ready for the "date". "So where ya off to little sis?" asked Tai in the sense of which a big bro would. "Nowhere" replied Kari with a solemn grin." Well, it seems as you're going somewhere Kari." Tai also replied. "fine I was just going to meet the others at "Kauai Lau". Said Kari.

"Whatever." Said Tai as he saw his lil' sister go out the door. When Kari arrived at "Kauai Lau" everyone had already ordered their drinks. After the others left and went home, Davis, Tk, and Kari were left there. Davis had a challenge look on his face so he dared Tk and Kari that he could drink more than both of them. "You're totally on!" shouted Tk. "yea!'' Screamed Kari. So they started to drink. Davis only drunk 2 cups and tk and Kari stopped at 4 cups. Soon when Tk walked Kari home it was nearly midnight. "Shh! We don't want to wake Tai." Said Kari. She and Tk were both drunk so they didn't know what was going on. Once Tk and Kari reached Kari's bedroom one thing led to another and you can guess what happens next. The next morning they woke up and found each other in the nude on Kari's Bed. "Wha.. how did this happen?" asked Kari with a sigh. "uh I dunno Kari." Said Tk. Anyway Tk got up and got dressed and headed for the door. "Um Hi TK." Said Tai munching on a piece of toast. "Oh hey Tai." Said Tk as he walked out the door. "Hmm what's wrong with him??" thought Tai to himself. Kari was coming out of her room at this time. "Oh morning Tai." She said sleepily. "morning Kari any reason why TK was here?" "No!" she barked back. Later that day she felt rather quesy. "No, I can't be I'm too young." She thought. Little did she know her life was going to change forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the week went by Kari didn't feel very queasy. So one night she decided to go into the bathroom to take a pregnancy test. When she saw that it was positive she broke down and cried. Tai was walking by when he heard crying he knocked on the door. "Kari, if you're not in there can I come in?" At that moment Kari came out sobbing into Tai's arm. "Oh Tai, I feel like this all my fault!!" "Huh?" asked Tai with a goofy grin on his face. "Tai, I'm pregnant!" then she started to cry again. "Oh my God!" yelled Tai "How did this happen?" he questioned. "Well, it was when TK was over last week." said Kari. "Oh when I get my hands on him I'll I'll! Tai exclaimed. "Tai you will not lay a hand on TK! Kari said with a hint of tears in her eyes. "Fine but you'll tell him tomorrow ok?" asked Tai. "Ok Tai I will." said Kari. "Well, good night Tai." "Good night Kari." Replied Tai. The next day Kari called up TK and he answered. "Hello?" asked TK. "Hi TK it's Kari can you meet me at the park?" "Yea I can meet you in twenty minutes."

"Ok see ya then." Then Kari hung up. Twenty minutes later Kari and TK were at the park. "Tk, there's something I need to tell you." Resting her freehand on her stomach and the other hand in Tk's. "Oh Kari, you don't mean you're… pregnant!" "Oh Tk I am I took a test yesterday and it came out positive." She cried and rested her head in his arms. "Well Kari what do you wanna do?" he asked her. "Well I guess if you want we can keep it." " Sounds great but I still need a job." Replied TK. "Oh TK just think we're going to be parents!" exclaimed Kari.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Over the first two months Kari's pregnancy didn't show but TK and Kari spent all their time together (well almost) they hadn't told their parents yet but they planned to after school. TK went over to Kari's place where their parents were seated. "I wonder what TK and Kari wanted to tell us." Said Kari's mom. When they came out holding hands " What do you kids have to tell us?" asked TK's Dad. " Well, Kari began I'm going to have a baby." She finished. "How did this happen?!" cried Kari's mom. TK's mom thought to herself, "I thought I raised Tk to have respect for women." The next day which was Saturday Kari had a doctor's appointment. "Um hi I have an appointment with Dr. Lovadistien for Kari Kamiya." She said to the receptionist. "Oh yes, she's waiting for you." "Thank you." Replied Kari. She headed for the exam room where the doctor was waiting. "Ah Miss Kamiya." Said the red-headed caucasion doctor. "Hello doctor." Said Kari. "Well you're pretty young to be a mother aren't you?" asked the doc with a smile. "yes I am but my boyfriend and I are both responsible enough." "Well I see shall we start by taking your blood pressure?' "Your blood pressure is fine let's see how baby is doing ok?" So the doctor hooked up the ultrasound machine and asked her to lift up her shirt. She put some clear gel on her stomach so she could see the baby. "Miss Kamiya, that's your baby right there." She said pointing to the screen. After the exam she told Kari to take her prenatal vitamins. "Ok Doc I will." Replied Kari with a solemn vow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At school Kari heard rumors that she was pregnant she was asked a lot of times, but to keep herself safe and the baby she denied. "TK, I don't think I can keep denying all these questions about the baby." She told him at lunch that afternoon. "I know." Replied TK. "you're in your fourth month now." "Yea I know." Replied Kari. "Do you think we're ready enough?" "Well my mom said she'd enroll us in a parenting class." TK was unaware that there were others sitting at the table they were at. The other kids exchanged looks and left. After school Tk went over to Kari's house. "Hey Kari." He said as he came in. "Hey TK my mom just set up a doctor's appointment and I want you to come." "Ok I'll come." Said Tk. "Oh that is great!" yelled Kari. "We'll be going tomorrow." Said Kari. The next day when Kari and TK were waiting for the doctor they were thinking of the new life that lay ahead of them. Just then the doc entered. "Hello Kari." Said the doctor. "Hello, Doctor this is my boyfriend, Tk Takashi." "Hi TK I'll be your doctor for the next five months. "ok." replied TK. "Anyway Kari let's take your blood pressure then we'll check in on baby ok?" Then the doctor wheeled up the ultrasound machine and hooked it up. Kari lifted up her shirt and the doctor put the gel on her stomach. "Baby is doing just fine." "that's good." Thought TK to himself. "Well you two are ready to go." Said the doctor. "ready to go?" asked Kari. "yea let's go!" said TK.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been two months and Kari's pregnancy had started to show. When she walked into school people gave her weird looks. The following Saturday Kari had a doctor's appointment. When the doc asked them if they wanted to know what gender the baby was they yelled together, "NO!" "Ok you don't have to yell." Said the doctor in her usual soft, gentle voice. When Kari got home she found her room filled with baby furniture. "Uh Kari, sweetheart I see you see all the baby furniture me and Tk's mom bought for your baby." "Thanks mom." Said Kari with tears forming in her eyes. When TK and Kari entered the parenting class people gave them stares. "Don't worry about them Kari." Said TK in his gentle yet comforting voice. The school days went by fast compared to when Kari was first pregnant with the baby. TK was amazed when he came over to Kari's place. "Where'd all this furniture come from?" "Our parents bought it." Sighed Kari. "Oh that was nice of them." said TK. "Yea." Said Kari. Happily. "It'll be great in three months we'll have a baby and be a family!" exclaimed Kari. "Yea." Said TK. He still was having second thoughts about being a father. "Tk what are you thinking about?" cooed Kari and started to tickle him crazy. "Kari, Stop!" yelled TK. "Ok what is your problem anyways?" asked Kari. "It's none of your stupid female business!." TK shouted as he left her house. As he left he started to leave, Kari started to cry. "Who does he think he is anyways?" said Kari to herself quietly. The next few days TK and Kari didn't speak to each other. "I feel so guilty." Thought TK to himself one Monday after school.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

One particular Saturday the girls decided to throw Kari a baby shower. They did all that crap the do at baby showers. "Oh girls thanks so much!" said Kari with a happy cry when the party was over. She had gotten baby clothes from Mimi, bottles and diapers from Yolie, and pacifiers and baby toys from Sora. Somehow Kari felt as if this baby was a good thing. TK and Kari passed their parenting class, Tai and the older digidestin were helping set up for the baby. Mimi left back for America after Kari's baby shower. It seemed like forever now that Kari was in her last month but, they lived. One night, TK decide to call Kari. The phone rang two times before Kari answered it. "Hello, Kari speaking." "Um Kari." Said TK with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Kari, I'm sorry I yelled at you the other day anyway do you think I could come over?'' he asked. Kari said, "Yea I'll be waiting." And she hung up. About thirty minutes later TK arrived. "Hey Tk, I was just picking out names for the baby." She said putting a hand on her stomach. "Oh, well let's look together." Said TK. "well I like for girls I like Gabriella Marie and Destiny Faith, and for boys I like Joshua Matthew and Lucas Ryan." Said Kari. "I really like those names." Said TK. "Exuse me for a minute." Said Kari. "Ok no problem." Said Tk with a twinkle in his blue eyes. When Kari came out she said to TK, "TK I think it's time." "Oh my God!" said TK as they got Kari's stuff and rushed out the door. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As TK drove to the hospital he kept asking Kari how she felt. "Just peachy NOW DRIVE!!!!" she said. "Well we're almost there." Said TK as he comforted his soon-to-be unpregnant girlfriend.

"Good!" she replied in return. When they finally reached the hospital TK ran inside and said, "I need a doctor my girlfriend is in labor!"

So they wheeled Kari into the labor/Delivery room. TK of course started to call everyone saying, "Hey this is TK, Kari's in Labor!" and hung up. Inside the hospital room where Kari was eagerly waiting for the doctor's arrival she thought to herself, "What have I done to myself?!"

Finally, Doctor Lovadstien came in. "Oh Kari you weren't supposed to be here for another two and a half weeks." "I know, but the baby thought otherwise." Kari laughed to herself.

Just then TK came in "Oh thank God TK! You're in here." Exclaimed Kari in a voice only a laboring mother could say. "it's going to be ok Kari." Said TK.

When Kari was fully dialated the doctor told her to push and when the baby's head was out the doctor told her, "Kari, the worst part is over." "Good." Said a sweating, panting Kari.

When all of the baby was out the doctor said, "Congrats mom and dad it's a girl!" "Oh my gosh TK we have a daughter!" cried Kari. "What should we name her?" asked TK.

"Well out of all the girls names we picked out I like Gabriella Marie." Said Kari. In ten minutes the doctor came in and asked, "What did you decide to name her?" "Well, we decided on Gabriella Marie Takashi said Kari.

"Good name. I'll put it on her birth certificate." Her birth certificate read: Gabriella Marie Takashi Born: April 14th, 2028

Time: 8:04 P.M.


	8. Epilouge

Epilogue

Well, it's been ten years since Gabriella's birth. TK and Kari are married and have another baby, a boy his name is Joshua Matthew. Gabriella loves being a big sister and Joshua takes a likeing to his sister. Kari and I love our children and it's hard to believe it's been ten years. I know we'll get through though.

The End


End file.
